elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mirror's Edge Catalyst
Mirror's Edge' 'was in 2008 the most innovative games on the console market and was hailed by the critics. Not only the look was refreshing, the gameplay from the first-person perspective had never experienced. In fact, however, the title sold only moderately and was more place in the press, because as in living rooms. In fact, although I had fallen in love in the look and the idea behind Mirror's Edge, but '' 'pretty much exactly half of the game the frustration curve rose so steeply that Faith had to continue without me' '. I say, I was quite intent, reinzufuchsen me in the lines and in the movement, but strong opponents and simply insurmountable and frustrating jumping passages allow the controller to fly repeatedly. En 2008, Mirror's Edge a été encensé par les critiques, bien que le jeu n'ait pas rencontré le succès commercial escompté. Non seulement le gameplay du jeu a alors été qualifié d'innovant, avec sa vue subjective unique, mais l'esthétique a également été saluée. Still, I had not yet finished with Final Mirror's Edge and so pleased I was when I could swing me the demo of 'Mirror's Edge Catalyst' '. Aufgetischt was a pre-alpha, in me almost the eyes fell out of his head: '' 'protagonist Faith runs, jumps, schliddert, falls and fights in incredibly elegant and fluid movements through an impressively wide and open acting world' '' , The clean look of the first part has been taken up again and further revamped, but without being too artificial. If you can work in peace on the graphic, it is above all the little quirks, brought to life these sterile on the first glance world. Specular puddles, bumps on pipes or sporadic patches create an authentic atmosphere, and even the protagonist Faith eye makeup is partially blurred. '' 'Applause for this lovely details!' '' Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir tester la version pré-alpha de Mirror's Edge Catalyst, et nous avons beaucoup aimé ce jeu. La protagoniste Faith se déplace très facilement. Elle court, saute et se bat de façon très élégante et fluide à travers un monde très vaste. On retrouve le design épuré du premier opus, mais nous avons été très impressionnés par le réalisme du jeu. De nombreux petits détails rendent ce monde à première vue froid vraiment vivant. Les flaques d'eau sur le sol, les gouttières cabossées, les tâches par-ci par-là, créent une atmosphère vraiment authentique. Fun fact : comme dans la vraie vie, le maquillage que Faith a aux yeux coule ;) The gameplay controls are almost exclusively about solely two shoulder buttons; one for movements in the level, one for moves downwards. End. And really not much more needs the game. Unfortunately I had no time for a deeper insight into the combat system which is optionally slightly more complex fails. '' 'Hardly makes a Runner on the way to dizzying heights, you will be almost sucked into the thrill of speed and the flow of movement' ''. With good timing and a little sensibilities of the right ankle and slip passages, one can conjure impressive "combos", which are extremely satisfactory. Part 1 was also therefore almost without a story. This time are offset by the Runner a terrorist group and a serious antagonist and it seems also more insight into Faith's character to give. Il est plutôt facile de jouer, vous n'utilisez pratiquement que Gâchette haute gauche pour sauter ou escalader et la gâchette basse gauche pour vous baisser... malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu tester le mode combat qui est probablement plus complexe. Le jeu vous donne une vraie sensation de vertige et de vitesse, ce qui intensifie son réalisme. Yes, clear case, I give Mirror's Edge one more chance, more than that: I have it even really desire and will perhaps again insert part 1 for anticipation and my frustration border to expand ever. Vous devriez sincèrement donner une nouvelle chance à Mirror's Edge, et Mirror's Edge Catalyst nous a même donné envie de rejouer au premier opus en attendant que son successeur sorte pour combler notre frustration.